Story Previews
by CometFire321
Summary: A collection of descriptions for possible story ideas. Please leave reviews telling me what you think of each story. Updated whenever I get a new idea for a story.
1. Preview Set 1

**Hello! CometFire321 here! I have decided to make a collection of blurbs/descriptions of several stories I have thought of. Just tell me in the reviews which ones you want to be stories. I will update this as I come up with new ideas. Right now, there are only three. Hope you like them!**

_Story Number 1- The List, Category: Pokémon_

Six friends find an old transcript from the Time of Legends that says the world will be destroyed on 10-8-18. Only being a week away, they decide to do everything they ever wanted to do before it happens and complete their bucket lists. The story of them trying to do that.

_Story Number 3- New Bodies, New Ideas (Am looking for better title idea), Category: Pokémon_

Steven, an enthusiastic Pokémon trainer, lives a good life. He and his best friend, Umbreon, go to every city they can and battle new people and Pokémon. Then one night, they wake up in each other's bodies. Their story of adventure to try and reverse the curse.

_Story Number 4- Eeveelutions, Category: Pokemon_

Nine friends, all the different Eeveelutions, have been together forever. They never leave each other's sides. When they discover they have the power to become almost completely human at will, they have to stick together to save their dying world. But betrayal, heartbreak, and even certain death stand in their way.


	2. Preview Set 2

_Story 4- Psychic, Category: Pokémon_

Aron Hicksen, a seventeen-year-old boy, becomes infused with Pokémon DNA, giving him the extreme psychic abilities of a Meowstic. This helps him in his life at first, but quickly becomes dangerous when a harmless prank put's him over the edge. His best friend is forced to make a decision. Take a large risk and get his friend to calm down so they can extract the DNA from him, or kill him, guaranteeing the safety of everyone else.

_Story 5- Tortured Category: Pokémon_

In an underground base, far from any detection gear, an illegal chamber made to torture Pokémon and trainers alike exists. Cruelty, abuse, and even sexual assault are used. A young trainer, who, along with his Pokémon, has been there for a year, decides to break out, and tell somebody who can shut it down. This is his story of escape.


	3. Preview Set 3

_Story 7- The Story of Herobrine Category: Minecraft_

The origin of the famous Herobrine. How he overcame the obstacles of the first Minecraft world and paved the way for all future players. From his spawn to his death.

_Story 8- The Seeker Category: Minecraft_

In a small, poor village, a young boy named Icarus lives. After his brother dies of starvation, he sets out to find the Seeker, a great man said to have the power to grant wishes. But thieves and survival stand in his way. Will he be able to find the Seeker and end poverty in his town forever? Or will he succumb to hunger and death himself?


	4. Preview Set 4

_Story 9- (I need a title for this one. If you like, send an idea through your review. No Total Drama.) Category: Pokémon_

A Pokémon game show. Twenty contestants compete each week to move on and not be eliminated. The last one standing wins $1,000,000 Poké and the ultimate bragging rights.

_Story 10- The Poison Known as Evil Category: Pokémon_

Icarus Rolent, a fifteen-year-old Pokémon trainer, is turned into a Snover by his best friend, Eric Clelen, after he is corrupted by greed. He is let into the wild, his former friend thinking he would die within days. But Icarus survives, and trains, hoping to get his form of revenge on Eric. But as he does so, he too, is being corrupted by the poison of evil.

_Story 11- The Way of Life Category: Pokémon_

Sixteen-year-old Collin is kind of a brat. He's selfish, inconsiderate, and sometimes just down right mean, to people and Pokémon. But when he gets turned into an Oshawott by a dark magic, he grows selfless and cares about other people more. By the time he turns back into a human, he's a totally different person.

_Story- 12 Troni's Tournament Category: Pokémon_

Troni's life is hard. He's a Vulpix struggling to survive in a harsh world. Until he hears about a tournament with a $100,000 Poké grand prize. He enters the tournament with hope to win and save his starving family.


End file.
